


Nice To Relax For A Change:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Buffalo Wings/Chicken Wings, Cluba Sodas/Club Soda, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny finds Steve doing exactly what he said that he was going to do, What happens when they talk?, Find out, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Nice To Relax For A Change:

*Summary: Danny finds Steve doing exactly what he said that he was going to do, What happens when they talk?, Find out, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was such a crazy first day back at work, But, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams handled it very well. The Blond knew that the transplant was hard on his lover, so he will do everything possible to make the change easier on him.

 

The Five-O Commander, in the meantime, just got home, & he knew that he has to take it easy, So, Danny has piece of mind. Also, So, He won’t worry so much, & be happier in his life, & in their relationship. Steve smiled, when he thought that, & went to make himself comfortable, It was nice to have time to himself after awhile, He also knows that he has to rest, & he will do it.

 

Meanwhile, At **_Side Street_** , Danny managed to relax, & enjoy his time with his ohana, but still couldn't help, but feel guilty about Steve being alone. He told them to order another club soda, & he went to call, & check on Steve, Just to make sure that he is doing okay. _"Please don't worry about me, Danno, I am okay, I am gonna watch my documentaries, that I recorded, Have some wings for me, Okay ?"_ , Danny nodded, & said, "Okay, Babe, I love you", _"Love you too"_ , They hung up at the same time, & the blond went back to enjoy his night.

 

When he got home, He smiled, as he saw that his lover fell asleep on the couch, He quietly took off his shoes, & went straight to him, & kissed the top of his head. "Hey, Baby", Steve said sleepily, as he was getting up to sit up, as the loudmouth detective was taking goodies out of his bag that he brought with him.

 

He took out the wings that he brought, & sets them up, so they can eat them. “You doing okay ?”, The Shorter Man asked out of concern, as he took a good look at him, since they got back from the hospital. “I am fine, Danno, I will be fine”, as he had some of the wings.

 

They were relaxing, & Steve said, “It’s nice to relax for a change, Not worry about everything for awhile”, The Former Seal was happy, & it had been awhile, since he felt this way. He has his life planned out finally, & it felt good. Steve knew if he has his Danno by his side, He could do anything that he sets his mind to.

 

The End.


End file.
